


Ichigo Takes Up a New Sport

by CrunchySalad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is using Grimmjow's computer when he discovers his boyfriend has a perverse kink. One that he's not sure he can get on board with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichigo Takes Up a New Sport

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** : This fic contains **WATER SPORTS/GOLDEN SHOWERS.** Do not read if that offends/squicks you out!

Fuck. Twenty minutes before a deadline and Ichigo's computer had run out of batteries. On the one day he had to have forgotten his power chord at home. He looked over at his. . . argh. . . boyfriend's computer. Boyfriend. He really hated that word, and he wasn't even sure why. It just seemed to imply sap and romance and a healthy relationship, none of which had ever characterized what he had with Grimmjow. He had once played around with introducing Grimmjow as "the guy I'm currently fucking," but there was no way he would ever be able to say that in polite company without turning as red as a tomato.

But back to the business at hand. Grimmjow didn't like Ichigo messing with his stuff, but he'd just have to deal with it. Besides, Grimmjow wasn't around to complain. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's computer and opened it, quickly accessing his company's network so he could finish his write-up and send it to his boss. He finished it with a sigh of relief, then posted it with an extremely satisfying click of his mouse. He had just closed the window when a folder on the desktop caught his attention. It was labelled with one word: fresa.

Okay. So his Spanish experience had so far been limited to free lessons downloaded off iTunes, listened to just in case he ever had to meet Grimmjow's family, but he knew what that word meant. A folder labelled 'strawberry' left right there on Grimmjow's desktop. . . Ichigo was pretty sure he knew what was inside. So he opened it, fully expecting to see photos of him, or maybe photos of the two of them together. Only to do a double-take.

It was his cock. From the orange pubic hair to the way the head of it just barely peeked out from below his foreskin, that was his cock. Several thumbnails of his cock, all representing its own video. Ichigo clicked on one of them. The footage was blurry and semi-distorted, but it was obvious enough what was happening. It was his cock, pissing into Grimmjow's toilet. Ichigo even recognized the waistband of his briefs, pulled down to mid-thigh along with his shorts. What. . . what the hell was this?

A little confused and a lot creeped out, Ichigo stood up and made his way to Grimmjow's bathroom in a daze. It was only a few steps. . . Grimmjow's studio apartment didn't exactly take a long time to navigate. There were all sorts of bottles and things on the shelf above Grimmjow's toilet, things Ichigo had never paid attention to before. He was paying attention now. And what he saw was a glass jar of cotton balls with a barely-there dark space in the middle of them. He opened the jar, dug through the cotton balls, and pulled out a small camera.

What. The. Hell.

"Ichigo? Are you here?"

Ichigo's head whipped up just as Grimmjow appeared in the doorway, already taking off his jacket and tie. Grimmjow froze as he saw what Ichigo was holding. His mouth parted a little. He looked from the small camera to his desk, where his computer sat open. Then he looked back at Ichigo. Ichigo had never seen him look like this, like a deer in the headlights, drained of all his swagger and bravado. It would have been an entirely satisfying moment if not marred by the fact that _he had been recording Ichigo urinating._

"I have to go," Ichigo said. He rushed out of the bathroom, depositing the camera on the bed before packing up his things.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said, apparently having found his voice. "It's completely harmless. It's not like I was going to post them anywhere, it was for personal use."

Ichigo's face scrunched up. "You jerk off to me urinating?"

"It's totally harmless!" Grimmjow repeated. "I mean, I just like to watch, is that a crime? I never told you because I didn't think you would get it."

"I don't," Ichigo agreed. He had all his things in his messenger's bag and started to leave the apartment.

Grimmjow's arm shot out to stop him.

"Look," Grimmjow said, sounding a little desperate, "as far as kinks go, you've gotta admit that it's not so bad. So I just like to watch, is it really that big a deal? It's not like I'm making you do anything."

"Is that really all you want to do?" Ichigo asked. "Just watch?"

When Grimmjow didn't say anything for several moments, Ichigo figured he had his answer.

"Look, Grimmjow," Ichigo said. "I just need some time to take this in. I'll call you when I'm ready, so do me a favor and don't contact me before then."

Grimmjow still didn't say anything, but he did lower his arm. He ran a hand through his hair as he got out of Ichigo's way, a gesture he did whenever he had resigned himself to something.

"Fine," he said, but it was an almost angry sound.

Ichigo didn't particularly care what Grimmjow was feeling at the moment. He left the apartment without looking back, though he wasn't really sure what he was upset over. The fact that Grimmjow had grossly invaded his privacy or the fact that Grimmjow had a kink Ichigo had never considered before (and wasn't sure he understood).

Later that night, Ichigo couldn't help but muse on it as he was. . . well, pissing at his toilet. He couldn't say that he saw the appeal. He watched as the almost clear liquid poured out of the tip of his cock. Felt the heat of it as it passed his slit. He massaged his limp cock as he pissed, watching as his foreskin moved back and forth over the flesh underneath, as the steady stream of urine tapered off into a drip. He gave himself a few more shakes after that, and then he was done. Really, he thought, what was so erotic about that?

Over the next few days, Ichigo was too busy to think about his little discovery or what it meant for him and Grimmjow. Work really picked up, so he was too busy to think about anything non-work related, actually. He finished working three long, long days in a row before Sunday rolled around, and he only had part of a day then to relax before having to mentally prepare himself for the Weekly Family Dinner. He was already getting a headache just thinking about it. He loved his family, he really did, but between his idiot father and super-maternal little sister, they were a bit much at times. At least Karin didn't get on his case about things. And add to that Yuzu's bratty boyfriend. . . well, Ichigo was glad that these dinners were only once a week.

When the time came, Ichigo made his way to the station and took the train home. As soon as he stepped into his family household he could hear all manner of noise. It was so different than his small empty apartment, and he always thought he missed it until the moment he was back. He took off he shoes in the front hallway and made his way into the kitchen.

"I'm home," he called out.

"Welcome home, nii-san," three voices called back, though not in unison.

"Don't call me nii-san," Ichigo said to the red-haired young man sitting at the table.

Jinta just scowled at him a little bit.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Yuzu said, looking over her shoulder from where she was working at the stove. " And your hair's getting too long. Remind me after dinner and I'll cut it for you."

"Where's Dad?" Ichigo asked Karin, who was sitting at the table snacking on curry-flavored potato chips. "And why isn't Yuzu yelling you for spoiling your appetite?"

"I don't yell," Yuzu protested. "I gently admonish."

"Trying to put on weight for judo," Karin replied. "And Dad's in the clinic."

Ichigo nodded. He had better go say hello to his old man before Isshin made a scene and started crying to Masaki's poster that his only son didn't love him anymore. He was near the door attaching the house to the clinic when he started to hear his dad speaking. Isshin was using his serious voice for once, so Ichigo surmised that he was with a patient. But then he got close enough to actually make out the words.

"Well, Son," Isshin was saying, "you understand that I can't help you with Ichigo. What you two do together is between you two. But from a medical standpoint, it's mostly sterile when it comes out; it's only after it's been exposed to the air for a little bit that it starts to attract bacteria. As long as you make sure to clean up promptly-"

Ichigo pushed open the door. He was flushed red in anger and embarrassment, and wasn't sure who he was mad at more. Grimmjow for talking about this with his father, or his father for actually giving him advice on it. Both men blinked at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Ichigo half-asked, half-yelled. Rhetorically, of course. "Dad, what the hell are you saying? How can you just calmly talk about something so. . . so. . . weird? And I keep telling you not to call him 'son.' And, Grimmjow, what are you doing here? I told you I didn't even want to talk to you. So why did you think it was okay to show up tonight?"

"You didn't call," Grimmjow said. "It's been four fucking days."

"I've been working!"

As Ichigo and Grimmjow argued, Isshin took the opportunity to sneak away. He did not want to be in the middle of that argument. At some point Ichigo wasn't even sure what was coming out of his mouth; he and Grimmjow were exchanging words, of course, but he wasn't even paying attention to what they were anymore. Usually when things got to this point they ending up fucking on whatever nearest surface area was available, but this time he was too mad to even have angry sex. So at some point he just spun around and walked back into the kitchen, Grimmjow at his heels.

"Ah!" Isshin said as they came in, a huge grin on his face as he sat at the head of the table. "Here's the happy couple. Let's eat!"

The others were also already sitting, but they were all staring at Ichigo and Grimmjow with huge eyes. Ichigo flushed a bit. Apparently they had heard the yelling. . . hopefully they didn't hear any specifics. He and Grimmjow took their usual seats next to each other.

"That roast fish smells delicious, Yuzu," Isshin said, still grinning like an idiot as he reached for the plate. "I'm digging in."

Everyone else was still looking at Ichigo and Grimmjow.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Yuzu, could you pass the cabbage?"

"Oh!" Apparently that snapped Yuzu, at least, out of it. "Yeah, of course. Umm. . . are you two okay?"

"Never better," Grimmjow said, his lips pulled into that half-grin, half-smirk he always wore.

Ichigo had the urge to just punch it right off his face. "Grimmjow's cheating on me."

Grimmjow jumped out of his seat and snarled. "I am not!"

"What?" yelled Yuzu, at the same Karin said, "I knew it."

Jinta turned to Yuzu and said, "And he thinks _you_ have bad taste."

Isshin only sighed and ate his fish as chaos erupted all around him. His kids and their significant others were standing up and starting to throw all kinds of accusations at each other, fingers pointing this way and that. He couldn't even keep track of what was being said. And here he had been hoping for a nice, quiet dinner with his beloved family. He turned to look at his wall-sized memorial poster of Masaki. He guessed he should end this fight. He placed his fork down, stood up, and threw himself up against the poster.

"Ma~sa~ki," he sobbed out in a sing-song voice. "I've failed as a father! I can't even get our kids together for one nice meal before it degenerates into an awful, dysfunctional mess. If only you were here! What should I do?"

Silence greeted him. And, finally, he heard his children utter things like "idiot dad" before sitting down and going back to their meals. A few moments later Isshin joined them. At least they were all eating, although there was still a palpable tension in the air, especially between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Pass the cabbage, please," Isshin said with a smile.

After dinner Ichigo was feeling a little more relaxed, although he was still angry at Grimmjow. As Jinta and Yuzu did the dishes and Karin put away the leftovers, Ichigo went upstairs to use the bathroom. He was closing the door when it stuck on something. That something turned out to be Grimmjow's hand on the other side of it; Grimmjow pushed the door back open, stepped inside, and closed it behind him.

"You're kidding me," Ichigo said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Look, I didn't come here to make you ever angrier at me than you already were," Grimmjow said.

"Yeah? Could have fooled me."

"For God's sake," Grimmjow said through gritted teeth, "I just came to fucking apologize. You don't have to make this any harder than it already is."

"Than do it," Ichigo countered. "Apologize."

For a while Grimmjow just glared at him, his lips set in a scowl. But then, slowly, as though it pained him to utter every syllable, "I'm sorry."

"Fine, whatever," Ichigo said. "Get out."

"Wait," Grimmjow said. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Look, the hidden camera was out of line. I get it. Talking to your dad about it. . . I mean, yeah, I get that it's embarrassing, but who the hell else am I going to talk with? You sure as hell wouldn't want me discussing it with our friends, and I needed to talk about it with someone. Your dad's a doctor, you think he hasn't heard or seen worse?"

"He's still my dad," Ichigo muttered, even though he could see how Grimmjow's logic could lead him to that conclusion. Not that he agreed with it.

"Yeah, I get it. Sorry. I fucking get it, so can we fucking get over it?"

Ichigo shook his head, but it wasn't as much a 'no' as it was an attempt to clear his mind of everything going on inside of it. "Grimmjow, I just don't understand. What's the appeal?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I don't know. . . it's just something I've always been into. I can't put it into words. There's probably a lot of things I like about it."

"Give me one," Ichigo said.

Grimmjow leaned against the door and tilted his head back as he thought about it. "I don't know. Maybe. . . maybe it's the fact that it's supposed to be something private. Like, it's something you're supposed to keep hidden, but you're sharing it with someone. It makes it feel. . . almost intimate."

"Look," Ichigo said, "I'm not mad anymore. Not really. But, like I said, I need time to sort this out."

"Just let me show you."

"Excuse me?"

Grimmjow pushed off the door and took a step forward. "The easiest way to understand something is to experience it yourself. You were gonna do it anyway, so what's the harm if I'm here with you?"

Ichigo could feel his ears burning. "You're kidding. . . I can't. . ."

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't seen before." Grimmjow took another step forward. The bathroom wasn't that big; they were only maybe two steps apart now. "Let me watch. Let me help."

That burning feeling was spreading from his ears, now, spreading down his cheeks and the edges of his neck. And Grimmjow was walking closer to him, until he was right behind him. Ichigo gulped as he felt Grimmjow's chest against his back and Grimmjow's hands on his narrow hips. His line of sight was focused on the mirror in front of him now, on Grimmjow's suddenly dark eyes staring out at him from the reflection.

"Help," Ichigo repeated, sounding more like a frog croaking than a human capable of forming speech. His throat was so dry.

"Help," Grimmjow said again, the breath from his lips ghosting against Ichigo's ear. His voice was hardly more than a throaty whisper now. "You get too uncomfortable, just elbow me in the guts. Just like that first time we met."

"You deserved it, then."

"I was an asshole, then," Grimmjow agreed, smirking in a way that sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine.

"You're still an asshole now."

"And you love it." Grimmjow whispered it directly into Ichigo's ear, swiping his tongue out at the end in a light, teasing lick. "Just relax. If you really hate having an audience, I'll never bring it up again."

Ichigo closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. Verbally communicating his answer made it seem too real, so he settled for a small nod of his head. He watched as Grimmjow's small smirk spread into a grin, then watched as Grimmjow's hands moved towards his zipper. The sound of metal teeth unclicking was so loud in Ichigo's mind that he swore his family could hear it downstairs. His heart beat wildly. He couldn't believe that he was doing this.

All too soon Grimmjow's long fingers were pulling away the folds of his jeans, pulling away the cotton of his briefs. Ichigo took a sharp breath as those fingers wrapped around his limp cock and drew it into the air. It was strange, watching it happen in the mirror, watching as Grimmjow aimed him towards the toilet.

"Go on," Grimmjow whispered, and Ichigo wasn't sure he could do it.

He shook his head. It wasn't that he wasn't trying. . . it's just that it was so odd. Someone else's hand wrapped around his cock as he pissed, someone else directing his urine.

"Close your eyes," Grimmjow said. "Just relax."

Ichigo took a breath and did so. He felt Grimmjow's fingers squeeze, then tug, before going still, content to wait for Ichigo to be ready. Grimmjow's other hand started to rub small circles on his lower abdomen, right above his crotch.

"It's almost a kind of release, isn't it?" Grimmjow asked, voice low in Ichigo's ear. "Think about how good it feels, especially when you've been holding it in. Fuck, sometimes it's almost better than an orgasm. But you have to let go to do it. Let go for me, Ichigo."

And just when Ichigo was about to give up, he felt it. He felt his urethral muscles relax, and it really was like a release, it really did feel like he was letting go. It felt good to let the liquid stream out of him, felt good to hear the steady noise it made as it hit the water in the toilet bowl. A little orgasm. A particularly tiny death. His stream of urine soon tapered to a trickle, then a drip, and Ichigo blushed as he felt Grimmjow shake out the last few drops from him. He opened his eyes to see Grimmjow staring intently down at his finished cock.

Grimmjow was right. It was strangely intimate, sharing an experience that wasn't meant to be shared. Grimmjow tucked him inside his pants and then turned on the faucet to wash his hands. Ichigo cleared his throat, trying to distract himself from the fact that he had just allowed Grimmjow to. . . do what he just did.

"You coming?" Grimmjow asked when he was finished. "Yuzu still has to give you your hair cut, yeah?"

Ichigo took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah. Let's go."

Grimmjow, being smarter than most people gave him credit for, gave Ichigo several days after that incident to take it in. They ate together, slept over at each other's apartments, and basically returned to routine. All without a word of what had transpired in that narrow little bathroom. Ichigo was almost grateful to Grimmjow for not talking about it again for that long. Still, it was inevitable that Grimmjow would eventually bring it up. But at least when he did it, Ichigo was more prepared.

Grimmjow broached the topic using a new pair of small, white briefs and a two-liter bottle of water; they were waiting on Ichigo's desk when he came home one day. Grimmjow was already in the kitchen eating the take-out they had brought home when Ichigo noticed them. He looked at the seemingly innocuous objects, then he looked back at Grimmjow.

"This is a thing, isn't it?" Ichigo asked, oh so articulate.

"I want to watch you pissing in them."

"Christ, Grimmjow. . ." Ichigo looked at the items again. "You want me to piss while I'm still wearing underwear? Why? What's the point of that?"

Grimmjow shrugged as he dug into his curry rice. "I just think it's sexy."

Ichigo scowled and sat down at the table. He brought the water with him, but mumbled a 'no promises' under his breath to Grimmjow. To tell the truth, he didn't think it was that odd of a request. He wondered what was wrong with him. . . he would have completely balked at this suggestion a week ago. He wasn't sure if it was just because he had had time to get over it, or maybe it was the fact that what had happened in the bathroom wasn't really so bad, but he found he didn't mind Grimmjow's request as much as he thought he would. Still, as he started to eat his domburi he couldn't exactly help but wonder where this was all leading.

"Where is this all leading?" he asked, always the straightforward one. "I mean, what exactly are you ultimately want from me, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow chewed his food for a few silent moments. He was watching Ichigo pretty intently, and it was obvious to Ichigo that he was considering his words carefully. Which wasn't, Ichigo thought, a very good sign.

"If I tell you," Grimmjow started, every syllable calm and measured, "you can't freak out on me."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You have to admit, that's not the best way of introducing things."

"Yeah, well, I'm just saying that you can't ask a question, get an honest answer, and then throw a tizzy over it," Grimmjow said. "I mean, there are some things I'd like to do with you, and I get that maybe you'll never want to do them. Fine. It's not like I can make you do anything you don't want to do. So there's no point in freaking out over it. It grosses you out, fine, go ahead and tell me where to shove it if I bring it up again, but don't freak out on me now if I tell you."

"Fine," Ichigo replied. He shoved his domburi away and crossed his arms over his chest. "So tell me."

Grimmjow's eyes darkened as he lowered his voice. "Ultimately? I want to piss on you. I want you to piss on me. I want you to piss _inside of_ me. Any and all of the above. That's what I want, Ichigo. Is that where this is leading? I figure that's up to you."

Ten long, long seconds stretched and waned between them. Ichigo took three deep breaths. Grimmjow shoved a spoonful of rice in his mouth and chewed. It was a small eternity, but finally. . .

"You what?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow swallowed. "You heard me, Ichigo."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Grimmjow stood up, half-eaten carton in his hands.

"I've lost my appetite," Grimmjow said, getting up to put his leftovers in the refrigerator.

That's supposed to be my line, Ichigo thought. He was surprised that he was actually still hungry. He pulled his food towards himself and started to eat as Grimmjow moped around the apartment, finally slumping down on the couch and turning on the tv to some loud, colorful game show. It took Ichigo a few minutes tops to finish eating. After that he cleaned up and joined Grimmjow on the couch, where he noticed that Grimmjow was "watching" a show they both usually hated. His mind was obviously elsewhere.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said, after suffering through a particularly inane segment, "you can't start sulking before I've even said anything."

Grimmjow shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Grimmjow," Ichigo tried. Grimmjow was acting like a petulant child, and it wasn't Ichigo's job to take care of him. He was a few seconds way from just going to read in bed the rest of the night. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You didn't need to say anything," Grimmjow said. "Your face said it all. You think I'm some kind of freak for liking this stuff."

Ichigo fidgeted in his seat. "I. . . I don't. But you can't expect me to be completely okay with this all at once."

Grimmjow's only response was a slight nod of his head. But at least he changed the channel. Ichigo fidgeted some more before coming to a decision and speaking again.

"I'm wearing the underwear, you know," Ichigo said. Then, against his better judgment, "And I drank the water."

The remote control tumbled out of Grimmjow's hand.

"Shit," he said, turning towards Ichigo. "Are you serious?"

Ichigo flushed and nodded.

"Let's go then," Grimmjow said, already getting up and ushering Ichigo towards the bathroom.

Ichigo was already starting to regret it, especially after Grimmjow had him effectively stripped (save for the underwear) and standing in the shower. He thought about telling Grimmjow that he didn't want to do this anymore, but Grimmjow just looked so damned excited. There was a gleam in his eyes that wasn't there usually. And, besides, what did it hurt to do this? He was only urinating. He could do this little thing if it made Grimmjow so happy. Mind made up, Ichigo leaned against the tile wall. Grimmjow kneeled in front of him, eyes riveted to the pristine white front of his briefs.

"Okay," Ichigo said, heart racing. "I'm going to do it."

"Then hurry up and do it already," Grimmjow countered.

"Shut up! Just. . . give me a little time."

Still, resolving to do it wasn't the same thing as actual doing it. Ichigo was still nervous, after all. Even if he thought that it would be okay to piss under these circumstances, it was hard getting his body to comply with him. After several long moments of nothing happening, Ichigo was ready to give up.

"Let's just stop," he said.

Grimmjow let out an exasperated sigh. He placed his hands on Ichigo's thighs and massaged them a bit. "Just relax, yeah? It's fine, just take your time."

Grimmjow being patient was definitely something Ichigo didn't think he would ever see. The other man must have really wanted this to happen. Ichigo, somewhat stunned into submission, only nodded before he resumed trying again. Several moments later he was able to relax and let go. A trickling sound filled the air as Ichigo felt his piss leak out around him. It was an embarrassing feeling, that moist heat, along with the dark spot that had appeared and was growing on the front of his underwear. Eventually the fabric became saturated enough the uncomfortably hot drops started to drip from the bottom of it, running down Ichigo's leg and onto the tiled floor.

Ichigo's eyes were focused on Grimmjow, who in turn seemed completely absorbed in watching the piss soak his underwear. It was strange to see Grimmjow like that. And then when Ichigo was done, Grimmjow did something completely unexpected. He leaned forward and put his mouth around the bulge of Ichigo's crotch, sucking his limp cock through the urine-soaked fabric.

Ichigo couldn't help but suppress a shiver even as he was completely horrified by what Grimmjow was doing. Grimmjow, on the other hand, had nothing but pleasure written all over his features. Ichigo couldn't help but admit that something about this was strangely erotic. Maybe it was the fact that Grimmjow was accepting every part of him, even a part that conventional wisdom would label as 'dirty'. Grimmjow continued to lick and suck at the fabric, pulling a bit of it off Ichigo's skin as he moved his head back. Then he let go and that wet piece of fabric fell back against Ichigo's skin. Grimmjow looked up at him, blue eyes burning into brown, and started to pull off his underwear.

"You drank more water than that, right?" Grimmjow asked. "Can you go again?"

"Maybe in a little bit, if I drink some more," Ichigo said. "Why? What do you want to do?"

Grimmjow was already pulling off his clothes and tossing them out onto the bathroom floor. "Go drink some more and come back here."

Thinking it really couldn't be any worse than what they had just done, Ichigo went to do as he was told. He went to the sink and, cupping his hands to scoop up water from the faucet, drank enough until he felt he had to go again. At that point he walked back over to the shower, where Grimmjow was waiting, nude and kneeling on the floor.

"Just stand against the wall again," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo did so, not saying anything as Grimmjow grabbed his cock by its base.

"Go on," Grimmjow said. "As soon as you're ready."

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked with a flush. His cock was pointed right at Grimmjow's chest.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Well, this really wasn't much worse than Grimmjow sucking the urine out of his underwear. Ichigo relaxed, finding it much easier this time to urinate. His piss came out in a clear stream, arching in the air before it splattered on Grimmjow's chest. From there it dripped over the planes of his pectoral muscles and his abdomen, until the front of Grimmjow's torso was almost completely wet. And then Grimmjow moved Ichigo's cock so that it was pointed just a little bit higher, and Ichigo watched in shock as his piss spilled into Grimmjow's open mouth. At least he could take some relief in the fact that Grimmjow didn't swallow it. Instead Grimmjow let it land on his tongue and dribble out of his mouth, spilling out over his chin. Eventually the stream coming from Ichigo's cock tapered to sporadic drips, and then he was done.

For a while they just stayed there, frozen, Ichigo's cock in Grimmjow's hand as Grimmjow kneeled in front of him. But the Grimmjow's hands moved so that they were on Ichigo's hips.

"Hey," he said, his voice lacking the swagger that it usually did. "Can I ask you something?"

Ichigo nodded. He knew that it definitely wasn't going to be good if Grimmjow was actually asking to ask about it, but at this point they had done so much that Ichigo was open to other things.

"Since we're in the shower already," Grimmjow said, "and we can wash it off afterwards, can I. . . on you. . ."

Ichigo flushed crimson as Grimmjow trailed off. He knew what Grimmjow was asking him. And even as he screamed at himself not to, he nodded. He had come this far, and Grimmjow just seemed so excited by the prospect, if his half-hard cock was any indication.

"Not on my face, though," Ichigo said.

Grimmjow's eyes grew big in shock. Apparently he hadn't expected that answer. "Okay."

Ichigo didn't particularly want to kneel, but he did sink down a little against the wall. He closed his eyes as Grimmjow stood up, then tried not to cringe as hot liquid hit his skin. It didn't feel bad if he didn't think about it. It just felt like a stream of hot water. When Grimmjow finished Ichigo opened his eyes, turned, and quickly switched the shower on. As he let the tepid tap water wash away the urine from his skin, he felt Grimmjow wrap arms around him from the back.

"Thanks," Grimmjow said, pressing a kiss against the back of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo shrugged. "I just can't believe this is making you so happy."

"Yeah, I'm just kind of a perv like that," Grimmjow said, his smirk evident in his voice even if Ichigo couldn't see it. "You know, there's this one fantasy I have, where I watch you pissing on yourself. You've got your cock in your hand and you're pointing it towards your chest, and all that piss is just running down your hot, tight body. Sometimes I imagine you shooting it into your mouth, too. And maybe you cringe because you don't like the taste, but it gets me hot just thinking you would try it for me."

"I'm not going to try it," Ichigo said. He would definitely draw the line before drinking his, or anyone else's, urine.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Yeah. Like I said, just a fantasy. Thanks for doing this much, Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed. Usually Grimmjow wasn't so vocal with his gratitude, and it felt kind of nice.

"It's fine," Ichigo said. "Let's just get cleaned up."

Ichigo spent a longer time than usual soaping up the both of them, which led to certain other activities, which led to both of them collapsing in bed afterwards, dead tired. As Ichigo drifted off to sleep he realized that, for something he had been so nervous and stressed about, it hadn't even been that bad.

The next few weeks passed with a few more incidents of the kind of piss play they had been engaged in before, but mostly they engaged in the normal, garden-variety sex that Ichigo tended to enjoy. Grimmjow didn't press for anything more, either. Apparently he was satisfied with what Ichigo was giving him. Well, except for one other thing. . .

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon at Ajinomoto Stadium, and Ichigo and Grimmjow were in a private box with some other regulars from their favorite Ni-chome1 bar to watch a football game.

"I can't believe F.C. Tokyo dropped to the second division," Grimmjow said to the room. "Fucking disgrace."

"Like you could do any better," Renji countered.

"Hey, I would have been a great footballer if I had kept playing past primary school."

"Sure, sure."

Shinji, instead of watching the game with the others, was on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"Mama-san," he said, "why are so many of our outings sports-related, anyway? Why can't we go to a musical or the opera or something cultural for a change?"

"Shut the fuck up," said 'Mama-san,' otherwise known as Kensei, of the rippling muscles and tight a-shirts. He didn't even look up from the field to answer Shinji. "First of all, it's my bar, so I organize the kind of outings I want to go on. Second of all, no one forced you to come today. You could have said no."

"But I agree with Shinji," came a high-pitched whine. A rather flighty-looking girl glomped onto Kensei's back. "I haaaate sports."

Kensei looked like he was about to pop a vein. "And what are you even doing here, Mashiro? How many times do I have to tell you I run a bar for gay men? I don't recall inviting any women to this thing, and even if I did I certainly wouldn't invite you."

Mashiro pouted and started to hit Kensei on the back. "Poo on you, Kensei. Don't be so mean."

"Kuna-san," said Kensei's latest boy toy, a punk-ish young man who seemed like he might actually be around for awhile. "Did you know there's a dessert buffet for people in the boxes? We can go check it out."

"Yay! Cake!"

Ichigo watched as Shuhei led Mashiro out of the room. Well, at least Kensei's new boyfriend had already mastered the tactic of distracting Mashiro before Kensei completely lost his temper. Why Mashiro constantly insisted on antagonizing her childhood classmate, however, Ichigo had no idea. He took a sip of his beer and turned back to the game, which F.C. Tokyo was winning handily with their current score of two to one.

"It's not so bad," he said to Grimmjow. "They'll probably do fine and be back in the first division next season."

"They better," Grimmjow grumbled.

In the end F.C. Tokyo did indeed win by a score of two to one. Everyone was happy save for Shinji and Mashiro, neither of whom particularly cared. But the rest of them were in decently high spirits and various states of drunkenness as they made their way out of the stadium. Grimmjow swung his arm around Ichigo's shoulders as the crowds spilled out around them.

"Man," Renji said, "the trains are going to be a bitch. I wonder how long it will take me to get home."

"Want to wait out the rush?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up at the other man. "What do you have in mind? Because I'm not sure I can drink much more."

Grimmjow smirked before leaning forward slightly and whispering something in Ichigo's ear. When Ichigo blushed slightly, Shinji rolled his eyes and Renji frowned.

"You know," Renji said, "just because you're not single doesn't mean you should rub it in everyone's faces."

"Don't be jealous, Renji-kun," Mashiro half-sang. "I'm not jealous of Shuhei and Kensei."

Everyone looked over to see that Mashiro was currently holding hands with Shuhei, who in turn was also holding hands with Kensei.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kensei asked through gritted teeth.

"Really, Mugurume-san," Shuhei said, quick to be the peacemaker, "I don't mind."

As the rest of them were distracted by another one of Mashiro and Kensei's fights, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo even closer to him.

"It'll be fun," he said, quiet enough that the others wouldn't hear him. "We haven't done this kind of thing since we first started dating."

Ichigo guessed that was true enough. Plus he was nicely buzzed and in the mood for something like that. "Okay. Let's go."

They said goodbye to their friends and headed toward some nearby streets. It was a sure bet that they would find what they were looking for here, and sure enough they were soon standing in front of a rather nondescript love hotel.

"What do you think?" Grimmjow asked. "Three hours? We can have a quickie, take a nap, and wake up when the trains aren't as crowded."

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo replied.

They made their selection from the menu and headed to their room. It was a rather subdued hotel, no strange themes or cheesy decorations. It could have been a normal hotel room save for the contents of the gift basket on the oversized bed. As soon as the door was closed behind them they were all over each other, kissing and pulling off clothes and running hot hands over bare skin. By the time they fell onto the bed they were both completely naked and rubbing against each other, erections pressed against each other's thighs.

"Just a quickie?" Ichigo asked, pulling away from Grimmjow's lips.

"Yeah, man. I don't think I can last that long." Grimmjow fumbled for the basket and pulled out a serving sized portion of lube, all wrapped up in a rectangular foil packet with superdeformed monkeys on it. I want to get you inside of me a. s. a. p."

Ichigo tore open the packet as Grimmjow shifted on the bed. Soon Grimmjow was on his knees and facing away from Ichigo, his hands gripping the headboard. After pouring some lube out onto his fingers and spreading the rest on his cock, Ichigo came up behind him, fingers feeling out that small, puckered entrance. It only took a few seconds before those fingers sunk into Grimmjow's soft heat. A few minutes after that Ichigo decided he was done prepping an already relaxed Grimmjow, and he grabbed his cock with his hand and pressed the tip against Grimmjow's hole. He wrapped his other hand around Grimmjow's hip and pushed in.

Ichigo moaned as each inch of cock was gripped by Grimmow's inner walls. He didn't stop until his balls were pressing against Grimmjow's skin, until he was buried completely, and as soon as he was he started to pull in and out. His hand wrapped around to tug on Grimmjow's cock as he fucked him. The headboard knocked against the wall, over and over, as Ichigo pounded the tight ass in front of him. They were both grunting and moaning, and Ichigo was glad for the fact that love hotels generally had decently sound-proof rooms. Eventually they both came, although Ichigo wasn't sure who came first or who came second. All he knew was that when he was done there was cum on his fingers and Grimmjow's hole was slick with hot semen. Ichigo moved to pull away, but he found Grimmjow's hand on his hip, keeping him inside of the other man.

"Wait," Grimmjow said. "Just wait a second."

Ichigo did as he was told, even though he could feel himself slowly going soft inside of Grimmjow's ass. Eventually his cock might just plop out on its own.

"Do you think you can do it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Do what?" Ichigo asked back, genuinely confused.

"Do you think you can piss inside me?"

Ichigo might have turned red, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because he was kind of drunk, but the request didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. They weren't at home. It wouldn't be a big deal (to them, anyway) if they made a mess of the bed. Considering the fact that this was a love hotel, the management had probably seen worse.

"Okay," Ichigo said. It took a few moments for him to let go, but it wasn't nearly as difficult as before. He soon felt his urine pour out of the tip of his cock, into Grimmjow's waiting asshole.

Apparently Grimmjow felt it too. He moaned as the hot liquid filled him up, shivering with the pleasure of it.

"Does it really feel that good?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell yeah," Grimmjow half-moaned. "It feels incredible."

"Doesn't it feel dirty?"

"How can it? It's a part of you."

Ichigo blushed as he finished up, letting the last few drops of urine flow inside of Grimmjow. At that point he pulled out. And promptly freaked out a little bit.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said, "it's not coming out."

"What do you mean it's not coming out?"

Ichigo had expected the see the urine pour out of Grimmjow's ass and onto the bed sheets, but nothing was coming out of him.

"I mean it's not coming out! It's, I don't know, stuck inside you or something."

"What the hell? Shit!"

Grimmjow nearly pushed Ichigo over as he ran towards the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo called out after him. He saw Grimmjow sit on the toilet before the door closed behind him.

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to push it out!"

Ichigo felt a little queasy so he laid down on the bed. At least they hadn't made a mess of it like he had expected. After several minutes he heard the the toilet flush and then the shower run for a little bit. When Grimmjow came out he looked a little pale, and he plopped right back down on the bed beside Ichigo.

"Should I even ask?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow shrugged. "It was just like the results of an enema, only with. . . well, added smells and colors."

Ichigo nodded. He didn't particularly want to imagine that.

"Let's never do that again," Grimmjow continued.

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow to see a completely horrified expression on the other man's face. For some reason it made him crack up, and he found himself clutching his stomach as he laughed. Grimmjow's laughter soon joined his as they both thought about how ridiculous the situation was. Eventually they both settled down, both of them feeling more sober than they had been when they had entered the love hotel.

"Hey, Ichigo," Grimmjow said, crossing his arms behind his head as he studied the other man. "What do you think of moving in together?"

Ichigo tensed. To tell the truth, several weeks ago he wouldn't have even considered the suggestion. But now, after all the things they had done together, he couldn't really deny their relationship. He had to love Grimmjow, otherwise he would have kicked his ass to the curb as soon as he had found the 'fresa' folder on Grimmjow's laptop.

"You know," Ichigo said, "I actually think that's a good idea."

Grimmjow smirked. "Good. I do too."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo toward him, until Ichigo's head rested on his shoulder and one of Ichigo's arms was draped over his abdomen. Ichigo didn't mind the position. Strangely enough, he was feeling rather content. He wondered what the future had in store for him and his boyfriend now, although he sorely hoped that Grimmjow didn't have any other kinks he didn't know about.

1 A popular gay district in Tokyo. It's not uncommon for bars to arrange outings with their regular clientele.


End file.
